


autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Smut, Soft Girlfriends, a little of everything in here, all the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: Prompts for Supercorp-tober 2019





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> happy spooky season gays, may the goth power of katie mcgrath be with you all

“Are you _sure_ you're sure about this?” Lena asked for one final time before there was absolutely no chance of going back.

“Babe if you ask me again I think I might have to divorce you.” Kara breathed a laugh as she laid her arm down flat on the counter. “Of course I’m sure.”

The lingering hint of anxiety was still very much present, but the excited glint in Kara’s eye was all the confirmation that Lena needed to proceed.

They had spoken extensively about how their relationship would play out in the public eye, especially once they were married. It had been Kara’s decision way back at the beginning to never be seen romantically with Lena while she was Supergirl - both for her safety, and because it wouldn’t be hard for the press to put two and two together if Lena was seemingly dating them both all of a sudden.

As far as the outside world knew, L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor was newly wed to Catco reporter Kara Danvers, and that’s exactly how they wanted it to be.

When Lena had slipped a beautifully hand-crafted silver band onto her finger, it had been the best day of Kara’s life. She had spent hours and hours in the lab designing and then fashioning the ring all by herself. The metal was intricately twisted and twirled to create the most breathtaking pattern that Kara had ever seen. She often found herself twirling it behind her desk at Catco, the light from the sun shining in the window reflected beautifully on the shiny metal and it filled her heart with a giddy sort of warmth every single time.

The only real problem with their _No romantic Supergirl around Lena_ plan arose almost immediately after they returned from their blissful two week long honeymoon. Kara realized as she began to prep for her first patrol shift since becoming a newly wed that she was going to have to take her ring off.

It shouldn’t have made her heart ache as much as it did - it’s not like they were separating or anything. Kara just couldn’t wear the ring as Supergirl - which is _fine_ \- __but when she promised Lena forever, she truly meant it.

The idea had actually been Lena’s - nothing more than a casual suggestion, but one that Kara fallen in love with right away.

_What if I tattoo your ring finger?_

Lena had worked in a tattoo studio back when she was 17. Initially it had been nothing more than something else to add to the list of things that would absolutely infuriate her mother, but Lena had spoken about how she actually grew to enjoy it. There was something soothing about the repetitive buzz of the tattoo needle, and the concentration required to make sure it turned out just right.

It had taken a little persuasion to convince Lena that Kara was absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure that she wanted it. They had discussed going to an actual tattoo parlor but Kara had fallen in love with the idea of having Lena do it - plus, she needed access to a red sun lamp for it to actually work in the first place, and Kara strongly suspected that none of the tattoo parlors would come fitted with any seeing as how Lena herself had created them.

“What do you think?” Lena asked quietly, nerves evident in her voice as she switched off the tattoo needle and backed away from Kara’s slightly bloody finger.

There, on the inside of her ring finger, right where the band of her ring would meet her pinky, was a beautiful looping _L_ tattooed in white ink.

“Oh Lena.” Kara felt her eyes tearing up as she took it all in.”I- It’s better than I imagined. I love it. I love _you._”__

_ _

__“__I love you, too.” Lena smiled proudly as she allowed Kara to pull her in by the waist with her free hand.

“Forever and always?”

“Forever and always.”


	2. Lips

Falling in love with Lena Luthor had been inevitable - like a dew drop ill-equipped to withstand any sort of disturbance. It was always going to happen

In the years that that they had known one another, Kara Danvers had fallen irrevocably in love with every single part of Lena Luthor.

She had fallen in love with the freckles that dusted her torso. The mole on her neck, and the matching one right between her breasts that she adored seeking out with her tongue. The silvery stretch marks that littered her hips and tummy, occasionally broken up by a new, slightly more noticeable red one.

Kara loved the soft, almost invisible hair at the very top of Lena’s thighs where she didn’t shave. She loved the scar just below her right eyebrow, the way her bottom teeth were just _slightly _crooked. She loved Lena’s hands and fingers. She loved her hair.

Kara loved Lena's sense of humor, and she loved her cooking. She had fallen in love with Lena's heart and the way that Lena loved her.

Kara loved every single part of Lena, but if she was being honest, she definitely favored Lena’s lips.

She had fallen in love with her lips before anything else - before she was even aware of her feelings at all.

Kara remembers the way her chest used to swell with pride when she learned how to make Lena smile. _Really _smile- not the rehearsed smile that she wore during business meetings, but a real, happy smile. Kara would tell some dumb joke or corny pick up line and Lena’s lips would part while she giggled. It was Kara’s favorite thing to do in the early days of their friendship.

She remembers the inappropriate butterflies that would take up residence in her chest whenever Lena was concentrating really hard on something. It seemed to be a habit, Kara had suspected that Lena wasn’t even aware of doing it, but she would - and still does - run her fingers back and forth over her bottom lip whenever she was feeling particularly stressed about something.

Their first kiss was something that Kara will never ever forget. After years of wondering if Lena’s lips were truly as soft as they seemed to be, Kara got to experience it for herself, and Rao did they exceed her expectations.

The sight of a thoroughly kissed Lena Luthor with slightly swollen lips still, to this day, renders Kara speechless. Especially when said lips are wrapped snugly around her clit, finding just the _right_ amount of pressure to built Kara up and guide over the edge.

The way Lena’s lips looked on their wedding day - a subtle hint of pink lipstick as she had spoken the words__ “_I do”_ still brought Kara to tears whenever she thought about it.

Still, in all of the ways that Kara Danvers loved Lena Luthor, nothing could have prepared her for the sight currently before her.

Kara didn’t think that she could ever love anyone as much as she loved Lena, it seems impossible until she watched her wife - completely exhausted and drained of all energy - find the strength inside of her to push their brand new baby girl out into the world after almost two full days in labor.

The way Lena’s lips had pressed a shaky kiss onto their daughter’s forehead the moment that she was placed onto her chest - crying and screaming, but so incredibly beautiful - was Kara’s new favorite memory.

"I love you, baby girl." Lena had whispered, voice no more than a croak as Kara had pressed a kiss to her cheek.


	3. Glasses

It was strange, how something as trivial as a pair of glasses could represent so much.

The utter defeat in Lena’s voice as she had begged, _pleaded,_ for Kara to just_stop lying to her _was not something that had been easy to move on from. The shattered remnants of the once strong foundation of their friendship had plagued her dreams for months.

_We don’t have a friendship, Supergirl._

Still, it had been an agonizing sort of relief. She hadn’t regretted Lena finding out, just the means in which she did.

“You have to know that I was going to tell you.” Kara had fallen to her knees before Lena, wrapping her arms tightly around her own waist in a small attempt to comfort the raging storm of pain tearing apart her insides. “Please, please know that I was going to tell you.”

“You know, some of the best liars in the world are members of my own family.” Lena’s voice had cracked, she hadn’t been able to hide the pain, which only made it worse for Kara. She __knew __Lena and she knew that she would be doing everything in her power to keep herself together, to call upon her inner steely Luthor, but she just couldn’t seem to manage it. “And yet, I still didn’t figure it out. You would think after all these years, after every single person that I’ve ever allowed myself to grow close to had let me down, that I would have suspected. I didn’t though. I should have known you were too good to be true.”

“Lena-..” Kara had stood up then, reaching a hand out for Lena in a desperate attempt to just hold onto her. Lena had flinched and taken a few steps back. “My real name is Kara Zor-El. I trust you with every inch of my heart. It was never about you. I know that I’m too late, but I’m telling you now because I need you to hear it from me.” Kara had slipped her glasses off, tears tracking down her cheeks as she did so. “I’m Supergirl."

It had been a display of her trust. Kara had felt so incredibly raw as she had looked up at Lena in that moment, the weight of her glasses so prominent in her hands.

It had taken a while after that. Lena had needed some space to process things, to understand and to decide where they went from there. It had been radio silent for the first month or so, but eventually Lena began to open up once again. It happened slowly at first, nothing more than an occasional text message. _Hey, I saw a cute dog today._ Or _I saw you on the news, I hope you’re safe._

_ _

The messages had eventually bled into meeting up for dinner, and then lunches, and then Kara bringing the occasional meal to L-Corp. They had worked together, slowly but incredibly surely, to rebuild the once shattered foundation of their relationship.

It didn’t quite hit Kara just how lucky she was until her eyes fell on her girlfriend, curled up on the opposite end of the couch with a thick rimmed pair of black glasses perched on her nose and a book balanced on her knees.

It was something she worried that she would never get to experience again - Lena.

Not Lena Luthor, child genius and chess prodigy, not the CEO of L-Corp, but just __Lena.__

Lena with her hair unbrushed and falling into it’s natural waves. Lena with soft, baggy clothes on. Lena without her contacts in.

It was a sign of trust just as much as Kara’s had been.

Kara took her glasses off when she got home - a silent gesture that _yes, I trust you. I can be myself with you_.__ \- but when Lena got home she put her own glasses on. Lena put her glasses on for the very same reason that Kara took hers off- because she didn’t have to pretend.

“Kara?” Lena’s voice jerked Kara out of her thoughts. “Are you _crying?!_” __she immediately closed her book and shuffled over to where Kara was wiping away tears that she hadn’t realized were there.

“Sorry.” Kara breathed a wet laugh. “I was just thinking about you, about how much I love you.”

Lena Luthor was the light shining from a star long fallen - something Kara thought was gone forever, only to come back with an intensity that would put the sun to shame.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not have snuck in a little line from the season 5 premiere


	4. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's mind went to the color of lena's favorite strap after seeing this prompt right?? right???

“Today is the worst day in the history of days ever!” Lena announced loudly, allowing the apartment door to swing closed loudly behind her before dramatically kicking her heels off. They hit the floor with dull thud and she immediately tossed her coat down on top of them - it was _improper _and _impolite of a Luthor_, __which is exactly why she did it.

“Aw babe.” Kara was by her side in an instant, providing a warm, solid support for her to sink into. The soft, sweet smell of vanilla immediately began to soothe Lena and she could feel a little of the tension in her shoulders begin to bleed. “At least it’s over now, right? You never have to do today ever again.”

“Mhm.” Lena huffed into Kara’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist and giving her a tight squeeze.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Or do you want me to run you a bath and spoon-feed you the apple cinnamon pie that I baked for dessert? There are still a couple of those lavender bath bombs that you like?”

“No pie.” Lena shook her head against Kara’s chest. “I can’t even think about eating right now. If I go take a quick shower will you read to me in bed?”

“Yeah of course.” Kara promised with a tight squeeze before pressing a long kiss to Lena’s forehead.

Lena found herself going through the motions the moment that she stepped beneath the usually calming hot spray of water coming from the shower head. It didn’t seem to relieve her tension as much as it usually did, her brain was just too crammed full of stressful meetings with arrogant businessmen, equations that she couldn’t quite perfect, snooty investors and the intimidating stack of paperwork that would be waiting for her in the morning.

The tension headache that had been taunting her since lunch felt like a thick rubber band wrapped tightly around the inside of her skull, squeezing occasionally just to irritate her further. It was eased only a little by the slow, methodical motion of her fingers massaging shampoo into her scalp.

By the time Lena stepped out of the shower, a fluffy white towel that had been warmed on the radiator wrapped snugly around her body, she felt only slightly less irritable. The inside of her mind was jammed full of so much information that she could physically hear it fighting for space. It sounded like a bunch of overfilled latex balloons squeaking loudly against one another and she couldn’t even bring herself to dry off before flopping face first down onto the bed beside Kara.

“Do we have any painkillers?” Lena grumbled into the pillow, knowing that Kara would hear her regardless of the volume. “My head is killing me.”

Lena felt the bed dip briefly as Kara leaned over to press a soft kiss to her still damp shoulder before getting up from the bed. She could hear her rustling around inside the little tub in the kitchen where they kept all of their medical things - allergy tablets for Lena’s hay fever, painkillers, vitamins, band aids, that kind of thing.

“Here you go babe.” Kara announced her presence back in the room as Lena finally lifted her head from the pillow and flipped around onto her back, towel still wrapped snugly around her.

“I love you.” Lena sighed as she gratefully accepted the two little pills and glass of ice water from Kara, popping them into her mouth tossing them back with a quick flick of her head.

“You want me to read to you now?” Kara asked as she picked up Lena’s go-to poetry book whenever she felt overwhelmed or stressed. She had confessed once that actually hearing Kara reading them had become more soothing than the actual words on the paper.

“Please.” Lena nodded as Kara lay down beside her, stretching an arm out for Lena to shuffle over and lay on her chest.

_On the dark days,_

_ _I look to the stars_ _

_ _And marvel at_ _

_ _The patchwork of time_ _

_ _Staring back at me._ _

_ _

_ _Not a single burst of starlight is the same age,_ _

_ _Some of these stars_ _

_ _Are born billions of years apart,_ _

_ _Yet travel through time together_ _

_ _Making this beautiful piece of art._ _

_ _

_ _Sometime, somewhere,_ _

_ _These stars have already encountered_ _

_ _A better version of me_ _

_ _On her best day looking up at them_ _

_ _And thanking them for helping me see._ _

_ _

“I think that one is one of my favorites.” Kara admitted softly as she nuzzled her nose into Lena’s damp hair.

“Mine too.” Lena agreed with a smile, the painkillers finally kicking in and beginning to loosen the band around her head.

“You want me to read you another?” Kara asked as she began flicking through the pages, stopping when Lena shook her head. “You wanna go to sleep?”

“No, my brain is too busy. I just-.. I want to _forget.” _Lena whispered lowly, hoping that Kara would take the hint.

“Oh.. _Oh! _Yeah, I can definitely help you with that.” Kara immediately closed the book and set it down on her bedside table. “I actually have something I’ve been wanting to try with you, if that’s okay? Today seems like the perfect day.”

“What is it?”

Kara spent a moment sifting around inside the drawer on her side of the bed before pulling back with an “Ah-hah!”

She was holding a little purple bottle in hands, no bigger than than Lena’s index finger, with a black pump at the top.

“It’s tingly lube!” Kara announced excitedly. “I figured it would help you relax a little when you get like this. I know you have trouble coming when your mind is going all..” she gestured wildly around her own head. “It’s supposed to help.”

“Kara Danvers you are a god among us mere mortals.” Lena laughed as she gestured for Kara to climb back up onto the bed.

“So you wanna try it?” Kara asked with an excited glint in her eye.

“I absolutely want to try it.” Lena hummed as Kara crawled over on her knees, settling down once they were bracing Lena’s hips, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

It always took Lena a lot longer to get worked up whenever she was stressed out and Kara was more than aware of the fact, happy to spend a few long moments just trading slow kisses with her until she felt a little more relaxed.

“Are you ready?” Kara questioned softly as she began to shuffle down, warm hands parting Lena’s knees as Lena nodded her consent.

She watched as Kara squirted a few drops onto her fingers before gently making contact with Lena’s vulva. Her first instinct was to shy away from the initial contact, it was too much at first given her lack of arousal, but after a few moments she began to feel the difference.

Kara gently massaged the clear liquid between Lena’s labia, allowing her to adjust to the sensation before moving up to cover around the hood of her clit too, dipping down ever so slightly as Lena hummed in contentment.

It barely took a few minutes before she could really feel it starting to take effect. It almost burned at first, but like, a _cold _burn - almost icy, not unpleasant, but definitely a different sensation. When the icy sensation began to fade, it slowly began to tingle, encouraging blood to flow in that direction as it slowly grew warmer.

“Can you feel it?” Kara’s voice was low as she tore her eyes away from Lena’s vulva and looked up at her face, pupils already beginning to dilate.

“I-.. Yeah.” Lena breathed with a quick nod of her head. “Definitely.”

“How does it feel?”

“It feels like I want you to fuck me until I forget all about my day.” Lena demanded as a laugh burst free from Kara’s throat.

“Okay babe.” she continued to laugh as she made her way back up Lena’s body once again, gently undoing the towel from her chest before lowering her mouth to the freckle on her neck that was calling out her attention. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

Lena’s mind went almost entirely blank the moment that Kara smeared some leftover lube from her fingers gently over Lena’s pebbled nipple. She could it feel it tingling right away, calling out for any form of contact as she arched into Kara’s hand.

She caught a few words - _beautiful, soft, good -_ that landed on her damp areola, but it was barely a moment after Kara’s mouth blissfully sucked an aching nipple into her mouth that she had jerked away with a loud groan.

“Sorry babe! Nope! Definitely not edible lube. Shit!”

Lena giggled wildly as Kara jumped up, grabbing the glass of water from earlier and swirling it around her mouth to get rid of the taste.

“Fuck! Sorry, I should’ve read the label properly.” Kara groaned as she sank back down onto Lena. “I wanted to go down on you.” she whined into the soft skin of her chest.

“It’s okay.” Lena assured her as she ran her fingers through Kara’s messy curls. “I was kinda hoping you’d be interested in something else tonight anyway.” she admitted with a quick glance over at the drawer where they kept their toys.

“Oh really?” Kara’s lip quirked up into a cheeky smile. “And which one were you hoping I’d be interested in?”

__“_The green one.”_ Lena breathed lowly as Kara’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

“The green one?” Kara’s voice squeaked around the question.

“The green one.” she confirmed.

Needless to say that they didn’t get around to eating Kara’s cinnamon apple pie until the early hours of the morning, and Lena’s bad day was most definitely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poem is called Dark Days by Nikita Gill <33


	5. Couch

“Lena?” the take out bag slipped from between Kara’s fingers and hit the floor of Lena's office with a dull _thud _as her eyes fell on the sight of the woman in front of her.

She had planned to surprise Lena with a late dinner, she had picked up some shredded chicken and sweet chilli sauce from her favorite Chinese take-out place, a few orders of potstickers and ridiculous amount of sides that they could share - but it was all immediately forgotten when she saw the state that Lena was in.

Her shoes had been kicked off and left on the floor in front of the couch, her bare feet resting on the leather as Lena’s chin was propped up on her knees. Her eyes were glassy and zoned out, her face red and splotchy as she sniffled quietly.

“Hey.” Kara immediately rushed over and dropped to her knees in front of Lena. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

“Sorry.” Lena suddenly jerked, as though she had only just noticed Kara enter the room. She immediately untucked her legs and turned her face away to wipe at the tears that had clearly been falling for a while, if the dark stains on her sleeves were any indication.

It was late, everyone else had already gone home, and Kara had no idea how long Lena had been like this.

“I came by to surprise you with dinner.” she told her quietly as she got up from the floor and took the seat beside Lena on the couch. “I would’ve come a lot sooner if I had known you were upset. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“C-can you just hold me?” the fragility in Lena’s voice ached all the way into her soul. “Just for a little while?”

“Of course. Of course I can.” Kara immediately shifted, opening her arms as Lena all but collapsed into them.

She had barely known Lena for a year, they had been best friends for even less, but Kara had never seen her like this before. She just.. She just looked so incredibly _small_. It was the first time that Kara really processed just how young Lena actually was. She was barely 25 years old and already running one of the largest companies in the world. She had the weight of the world on her shoulders just as much as Kara did.

“I’m really sorry.” Lena spoke up after a long while, voice no louder than a croak. “Today would have been my birth mom’s birthday. I was just- I was thinking about her earlier and I don’t remember much, it’s all really blurry, but I was just missing her, you know? I know it’s different for you, you actually remember them and it seems silly to miss someone that I can’t remember but-”

“It’s not silly at all, Lena.” Kara squeezed her a little tighter. “I know she’ll be here with you, in whatever way you believe. Sometimes it’s good to cry and just get it all out, it doesn’t make it hurt any less but it helps you to keep moving forward.”

“I’m really glad you came into my life, Kara Danvers.”

“I’m glad you came into mine too, Lena Luthor.”


	6. Premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is super short i don't have a lot of time today but HAPPY SEASON 5 PREMIERE DAY HOW WE HOLDING UP SUPERCORP NATION

A quick glance over at Lena confirmed what Kara had already known about her girlfriend. She was nervous.

They had been in the back of the car at the venue for around ten minutes, crawling ever so slowly up towards the entrance of the red carpet where the press was awaiting their arrival. The distant hum of people, broken up by the _click, click, click,_ of the cameras was the only thing that they could hear in the silence of the car.

Lena was repeatedly wringing her fingers together, stopping only to fiddle with the ring on her thumb before resuming the nervous twisting once again.

They had been invited to the movie premiere a few months back - Lena hadn’t planned to go, she usually avoided events like this unless her attendance was required for business reasons, but Kara had been so excited about seeing the movie and Lena hadn’t been able to sit on the tickets knowing that she had a way for them to see it together.

It had been a last minute decision to go public with their relationship at the event. They had been dating for almost six months and, despite a few cursory rumors, they had managed to go almost completely under the radar.

Lena hadn’t been ready at first, and Kara was content with just their closest friends and family knowing, but as the months wore on Lena began to crave the freedom that would accompany them going public.

They could kiss and hold hands without worrying about being caught by lurking paparazzi. They could go out to dinner and Kara could keep her warm hand on the inside of Lena’s bare thigh for as long as she wanted without having to keep an eye out for people seeing them.

“Are you sure about this?” Kara asked one final time as the car rolled to a stop and the driver rounded the bonnet to get the door for them. “We don’t have to. It’s not too late.”

“I’m sure about you.” Lena smiled softly as she took Kara’s hand in her own, slightly shakier one. “I’ve never been so sure about anyone.”

“I love you.” Kara gave Lena’s hand a quick squeeze before the car door swung open.

They were immediately flooded with camera flashes and people calling their names from all directions.

Kara’s arm stayed firmly around Lena’s waist the entire time.


	7. Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a drawing to go along w this over on my twitter - @kashymcgraths

“God, he’s so cute I can’t get anything done.” Lena whined as she gently stroked the soft, chunky cheek of their now six month old baby boy.

She hadn’t been back at work since he'd been born, and she didn’t intend to go back any time within the next couple of months if she could get away with it - and even then, she only planned to work part time in the office - but she did make it a priority to help get some work done from home as often as she could.

It hadn’t been easy at first, the last few weeks of her pregnancy had been _rough_. Lena had hated the idea of being cooped up in the apartment after Kara insisted that she finally start her maternity leave - if she was being honest, she'd definitely been pushing her body too hard during that time and her wife had finally intervened when it was bordering on dangerous for both Lena and their son.

It had been completely different after he was born, though. The voice in her head - the one that sounds suspiciously like her mother - that had plagued Lena for as long as she could remember was suddenly silenced. There was no nagging _A Luthor doesn’t rest, you’re not working hard enough, you’re not doing enough, you need to be doing more._

She just felt so incredibly calm and content - and exhausted, sore, emotional and completely scrubbed raw, but calm and content nonetheless.

The time she spent with her wife and son was the most important time in the world for Lena. The first few weeks of night-feeds when Kara would insist on getting up with her, only to fall asleep slouched over in the bed with her head pillowed on Lena’s shoulder. The night that he had projectile vomited in their bed and Kara had found Lena asleep in the crib with him in the nursery, unable to stay awake long enough for her to change the sheets. The first time that they had taken him out for a walk together. The first, and only, night that they had spent away from him.

All of those experiences fulfilled Lena in a way that overworking herself never could.

“Come on, Jack.” Kara cooed as she reached out for the little chunky sleeping baby on Lena’s lap. “Mommy has to get some work done.”

“Hey.” Lena immediately put her arm up to block Kara’s incoming hands. “I said I couldn’t get any work done, it doesn’t mean I actually wanted to get any done anyway.”

“I wanted to get some cuddles in before I go to the store.” Kara pouted as she sat down on the couch beside Lena and shifted over to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

“Well you can cuddle me.” Lena smiled as she nuzzled sweetly into her neck. “When he wakes up hungry in an hour with _your _appetite then you can let him suck your boobs raw.”

“You know I would if I could.” Kara responded with a kiss to the top of Lena’s head. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come with me?”

“I’m good, I really need to get through at least a little of this before he wakes up.” Lena gestured to the laptop sitting on the very edge of her knees, Jack taking up the rest of the space on her lap.

“Okay, I won’t be long.” Kara promised. “I love you.”

“Love you.” Lena pressed a quick kiss to her lips before waving Kara off from her spot on the couch.

When Kara arrived home half an hour later, Lena still hadn’t gotten any more work done, but she did have approximately twenty new photos of Jack sleeping saved onto her phone.


	8. Potstickers

_Are you free tonight? - K x_

_ _

The text message had come in just as Lena was planning on rinsing away the grime of the day with a ridiculously hot shower and then treating herself to an early night. Her third year of university was already kicking her ass, she knew that she was overloading herself but she just couldn’t seem to stop. The university had a limit on the amount of classes that she could take at once, and so her mother had insisted on hiring Lena a tutor for the extras.

Her only reprieve came in the form of Kara Danvers - Lena’s first, and only, real friend in National City.

Things had been rough for her when Sam had gotten pregnant and moved back home. Lena had spent a lot of sleepless nights terrified about her best friend’s future, wishing that she could be with her in Metropolis to help out with her now one year old baby daughter, Ruby. Sam had managed to work through it though, she had transferred to a university in Metropolis and Lena was so incredibly proud of her - even if she had found herself suddenly all alone in a still unfamiliar city.

She had crossed paths with Kara during her first week on campus. They were in a lot of the same classes and Lena found herself strangely endeared by her. Kara, to put things plainly, didn’t seem like the type to be able to keep up with the intensity of the classes that they had found themselves in.

It was shallow and rude of Lena, but that had been her first impression. Kara was kind and funny and popular. She was on the football team and she frequented the gym in her spare time, but she just hadn’t seemed like the scary smart type.

Boy, had Lena been wrong though.

On top of everything else, Kara was_smart._ She was incredibly intelligent and kept up with Lena’s thoughts with such ease that it provided her with a bone deep satisfaction. She had never found anyone else able to keep up with her that wasn’t a member of her own family.

It had been startlingly easy for them to become friends after that. Something that Lena realized was extremely common for Kara Danvers, but not so much for herself. The ease in which they had settled into spending time with one another - trading stories back and forth, finding the cheapest places to eat, midnight trips to the grocery store just for fun - would have completely startled Lena if it hadn’t felt so _right._

It was only logical for the next step to be one down a romantic path.

It had been brewing for a while before Lena even realized what was going on. It hadn’t even been some big slap-in-the-face revelation. It was more like an _Oh, so that’s what this is. _

It had come to her one night in her car, near the end of their first semester of their second year. The two of them were sitting in the middle of an empty parking lot, Kara’s feet up on the dash as she skillfully managed to eat an entire bag of potstickers with only her fingers and not make a single mess.

It was horribly endearing.

They hadn’t been able to go back to their dorms for fear of disturbing their roommates at the late hour, and so they had taken to just driving around some nights. Sometimes they would stop for pizza, other times they would simply eat in the car.

It had been freezing on that particular night. The midnight frost clung harshly to the windows and their breathing alone had been enough to steam them up from the inside, even before Lena blasted the heat. Christmas lights were strung up on the street lamps and Kara had been chatting happily between bites about how excited she was for the holidays.

Those moments between them felt as though they took place on some other plane of existence. Time moved differently so late at night. It was just _them. _Just Kara and Lena. There were no other pressures, nothing else that they had to be doing in those moments. It made it almost too easy to slip up.

“So, which day are you gonna fly back to Metropolis? I’m gonna stay on campus with you until you leave, Eliza’s place is only a few hours drive.” Kara asked as she wiped the grease from her fingers onto her jeans before picking up another potsticker.

“Oh, I’m actually staying here.” Lena admitted quietly. “My mother is away on business.”

“During the holidays?!” Kara looked as though Lena had just slapped a puppy in front of her face. “What?! H-How can she..? You don’t-.. It’s Christmas, Lena! Christmas!”

“It happens sometimes.” Lena shrugged it off. “I usually just celebrate with the staff but I told my mother to send them home this year. I’d rather just hang out here. It’s fine, I promise.”

“You’re coming home with me.” Kara told her as she reached out and took Lena’s hand in her own. “Non-negotiable. Eliza is dying to meet you anyway, and she makes this incredible honey roast ham because Alex doesn’t like turkey and it’s so good! It’s nothing crazy, there’s only gonna be a few of us but it’ll be the most fun I promise.”

“I..- Are you sure?” Lena asked hesitantly, unsure even as Kara’s hand gently squeezed her own. “I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re _never_ a bother.”

Kara’s eyes had looked so sincere in that moment that Lena just _knew. She knew what it was - she was in love._

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” She had blurted out on a whim, watching as Kara’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline, hand suddenly stiff in her own. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. I just- It’s hard for me to keep it to myself and I wanted you to know. You’re so kind to me and I think it would have been impossible _not _to fall in love with you. I’m sorry.”

Lena had spent Christmas that year with her girlfriend and her family, and it had been the best Christmas of her life.

Things got chaotic when they headed back to school, though. It was a struggle to fit in good, quality time that they could spend together throughout the week - which is why, despite her plans for an early night, Lena immediately text back:

_I’m always free for you. -L x_


	9. L-Corp

“Lena! You’re up!” Sam called as she tossed the bat over in Lena’s direction, the crowd still roaring loudly from Kara’s last turn in which she cleared all four bases with infuriating ease.

The annual L-Corp vs CatCo softball game was one of Lena’s favorite times of the year - even if she often found herself getting a little _too_ into the game. Her competitive streak had a tendency to flare up during sports games and today was no different.

This year was their third year holding the game, and it was going to be the tie-breaker. CatCo had won the first year and Lena hadn’t heard the end of it for months. L-Corp had won the second, and she had happily made Kara endure her bragging for even longer in return.

This year, Lena fully intended on starting up a winning streak for L-Corp and never losing it.

They had split into teams - Lena, Sam, Jess, Andrea and a handful of meticulously selected staff from the labs were representing L-Corp. They proudly donned their black shirts, their names printed on the back in large white block letters, and paired them with matching caps.

The opposing team consisted of Kara, Nia, Lucy, Alex (after she had insisted that she be allowed to play), Eve and another few, just as carefully selected, CatCo employees. Kara had chosen the colours for the CatCo team - blue shirts with red caps - and after they had shared a private laugh, things turned serious.

Lena quickly shook out her hands before picking up the bat tossed over by Sam. All she had to do was focus on hitting the ball out of the park, she just needed enough time to clear the bases to help even out the score.

“God, you look so fucking hot Lena. It's so sexy when you get all competitive.” Kara husked in her ear, sweaty and still a little out of breath from just finishing her own turn. It was terribly attractive. “I can’t wait until tonight. I’m gonna _fuck _you so _good._”__

“If you don’t stop trying to distract me then I’m going to get myself off in the shower. _Loudly._ And then go to bed.” Lena threatened as she clenched her jaw, determined not to lose her focus over something as trivial as the thought of licking the sweat from Kara’s abs.

She didn’t quite hit the ball as far as she had intended - Lena still had enough time to clear three of the four bases, but she was pissed. If Kara wanted to play dirty, then so would she.

Lena waited until Kara was about to step up to bat in the third inning before taking her chance. She moved swiftly, playing it off as moving across the field for a better chance at catching the ball as she made sure she was within earshot of Kara.

“Just play along.” she whispered to Sam before her voice switched to a significantly louder volume. “God, Sam.” she complained. “I don’t think I can get through the rest of this game without just _tearing_ Kara’s pants off and sticking my hand down there. I just wanna grind myself all over her abs.”

“Gross, Lena!”

The first ball that was thrown whacked Kara right on the helmet with a loud _clunk, _and Lena and Sam laughed hysterically before she was able to regain her focus. She hit the second though, and managed to get all the way around to the third base before it was recovered.

They kept on like that for a while, trading teasing remarks back and forth until Kara decided to take things up a notch.

Just as Lena was about pitch the ball for Sam, Kara slowly peeled her shirt off and fanned at her sweaty face, the scorching summer sun beating down on her as Lena completely missed the throw. Sam was furious and let her know with a few colorful words and hand gestures.

What Kara most definitely hadn’t been expecting, however, was for Lena to do the same thing.

Kara was standing on the second base, preparing to run as soon as Nia hit the ball, when she caught sight of Lena whipping her own shirt off and grabbing a cold bottle of water from the cooler. The crowd cheered as Nia whacked the ball, and Kara snapped out of it, making to sprint to the next base before Lena uncapped the bottle and slowly poured it down her chest to fend off the heat.

Kara immediately tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face, mouth full of dust as she spluttered and coughed. Alex screamed at her from across the pitch, telling her to _get the fuck up idiot _before Kara was able to scramble to her feet.

Shecleared the base _just _in time, the point that she had won completely forgotten as she made a b-line for Lena over by the benches.

“Come with me. _Now._”__ she demanded as she reached out for hand. Lena took it immediately and allowed Kara to drag her frantically into the locker rooms.

She was immediately thrown back against the door the moment that they stepped inside, Kara’s hands frenzied as they ran all over the bare, damp skin on display at her hips and waist - palming and squeezing gently despite the loaded air surrounding them. Lena couldn't help but feel smug over Kara caving before she did.

“You can’t _do_ that, Lena.” Kara whined as Lena began sucking on her neck. “You know I can’t think properly around your boobs.”

“That was.. kind of.. the plan.” Lena breathed against the damp skin of her neck.

The game was completely forgotten as Kara rucked Lena’s sports bra up just enough to expose her breasts, palming greedily at them as Lena started a frantic grind on her thigh.

CatCo won by five points in the end, but neither of them were there to see it.

Still, Lena very much considered the day a victory.


	10. Friendship

“You promised me you would get them!” Lena yelled across the room, one hand supporting her back as the other rested atop her bump.

“I’m sorry! I had a super stressful day at work, I totally forgot. I’m so sorry!” Kara pleaded with her very angry, very pregnant wife as she put her clothes from the day into the laundry basket.

“That’s not good enough! I’ve been carrying around your child all day, you don’t think that’s stressful?! The least you could do is remember to pick up the cookies that I asked for!” Lena screamed back.

“I’ll go get them now.” Kara offered as Lena angrily tossed back the bed sheets and briefly struggled to lower herself down.

“The store is closed now, genius! It’s too fucking late!” she snarked, hissing a little as the baby’s foot made contact with her ribs.

“Well I’m going for a drive anyway.” Kara grumbled as she headed over to the closet and grabbed a pair of her sneakers. "I need to go."

“You’re gonna go out in your pajamas?” Lena scoffed as she brought her hand around to her back once again, gently kneading the ache away as best she could.

“I need to get out of here for a bit.” Kara retorted. “I can’t.. I just need some space to cool off, okay? I love you.”

“Oh yeah, whatever Kara! Just run away why don’t you!” Lena called after her wife, but she was already out the door.

They had never been like this before, they were never usually like this, but her hormones were driving her insane. Everything felt heightened beyond belief and her entire body was just so _achy._

The moment that Lena saw the reflection in the window of Kara’s car pulling out of the driveway, she broke down in tears - loud, ugly sobs burst free as she cried into her hands.

She felt so incredibly guilty. Her wife was doing her absolute best, given the circumstances. Neither one of them was getting a lot of sleep, seeing as how Lena was up tossing and turning half the night, and the stress was slowly beginning to drive them crazy.

“Mommy?” a little voice startled Lena and she immediately wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

“H- Hey Lulu baby.” Lena cleared her throat as she turned to face their daughter, standing at the foot of her bed and looking oh so worried. “What are you doing up at this time, you cheeky monkey?”

“You ‘kay mommy? You crying?” Olivia asked softly.

“Mommy is okay munchkin. C’mere.” Lena gestured for her to climb up onto the bed beside her, leaning back on the pillows so that their baby girl could cuddle up next to her. “Your little sister likes to play with mommy’s ribs sometimes, and it hurts a little, but I’m okay. I promise.”

“Where’s mama?”

“Mama will be home soon. She just popped out for a little while.” Lena assured her, although she really had no idea when Kara was planning on coming home and the panic was beginning to set in. What if she went into early labor tonight and Kara didn’t come back? What if something happened with Olivia and Lena was too pregnant to help her out? What if the house caught on fire? What if-

“Lulu sleep with mommy?”

“Yeah baby, you can sleep here. Just until mama comes back, though.” Lena told her, jerking out of her downward spiral as she shuffled down the bed a little more to help Olivia with the covers. “I love you.” she whispered with a soft kiss to her forehead.

Lena’s pregnancy with Olivia had been almost entirely perfect. It had gotten a little rough towards the end, but that was to be expected. Overall, it was a pleasant experience.

She couldn’t say the same about this one, though. Her entire body had been aching almost since the very beginning, she’d had terrible morning sickness for _months _and the overall exhaustion was completely wiping her out.

In the end, Kara was gone for barely a half an hour before she appeared back upstairs in their bedroom, silently picking up a now-sleeping Olivia before cradling her to her chest and carrying her back into her own bed.

“Here you go.” Kara told her softly upon returning to the room, passing Lena over a bag full of the cookies that she had been craving so intensely earlier in the day it felt as though she might actually die if she didn’t get her hands on some. “I’m really sorry, babe.” Kara’s voice wavered as she slipped off her sneakers and shuffled over to sit beside Lena on the bed. “I don’t like getting mad at you because I know it’s not your fault. I just had to clear my head for a minute so that it didn’t escalate.”

“I’m really sorry too. I know I’ve been crazy lately.” Lena swallowed against the lump in her throat. “This pregnancy is just wiping me out.” she admitted as Kara caressed her bump. “I don’t mean to be all intense, I hate arguing with you. You’re my best friend.”

“I hate arguing with my best friend, too.” Kara smiled sadly before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Lena’s lips. “I love you more than anything.”

"I know. I love you."

Three weeks and one new family member later, the argument was long forgotten as they slowly settled into their new life as a family of four.


	11. Yellow

“Come on, slowpoke.” Kara laughed as she tugged gently at Lena’s arm, picking up the pace as they made their way across the large expanse of long grass in the field.

“Not all of us have your Kryptonian stamina, you know.” Lena puffed as she struggled to keep up.

Kara immediately came to a halt, catching Lena off guard so much so that she didn’t have time to slow herself down before she smashed right into the back of her with a loud _Oof._ Kara stumbled forwards a little to compensate for the force before setting the picnic basket down on the ground and squatting a little.

“Hop on.” she told Lena as she wiggled her fingers behind her back. “It’s not a problem.”

“Okay.” Lena laughed as she propped her hands up on the top of Kara’s shoulders, squatting down for enough leverage to hop up onto her back.

Lena’s legs immediately wrapped around Kara’s waist, clinging to her like a koala as Kara supported her with one hand and held the picnic basket in the other.

The made it to the spot in no time, Lena having giggled loudly each time Kara had to readjust her grip on her ass to keep her from sliding down too much.

“Stop it. I’m trying to be a gentleman.” Kara complained as Lena continued to giggle. “Palming your ass on our first official date was not on the agenda.”

“Well it should have been.” Lena teased as she pressed a kiss to the very top of Kara’s head.

When they finally arrived at the spot Kara had insisted on dragging her all the way out to, Lena finally understood her motives.

It smelled of fresh, clean air. There were beautiful flowers all around and the trees further surrounding them seemed to completely cut off all of the city noise. The lake that Kara had excitedly spoke about was a little further away, but Lena could still see the sunlight glinting off the water in the distance.

“Have you ever done the butter test?” Kara asked while she finished up her sandwich, eyes gleaming with excitement as she stared intently at Lena from the blanket beside her.

“The what?” Lena screwed her face up in confusion.

“You know, when you take a buttercup flower and you hold it under your chin and if it reflects yellow then it means that you like butter.” Kara explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“That’s the most ridiculous idea.” Lena scoffed, eyebrow furrowed as she tried to understand. “The probability of someone not liking butter is probably low given just how many meals incorporate it, which means that most people _will _like butter, and the flower has no possible way of being able to know that information or be able to discern the difference. Does this include all butter? Or a specific type of butter? What about dairy free butter? Or-..”

Lena’s rambling was cut off as Kara pressed incredibly soft lips against her own. She could feel the way that she smiled against her, and suddenly Lena found that she didn’t care about butter anymore.


	12. Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this last week after struggling with a similar family situation, I never planned to post it anywhere, I just can't process my own feelings so I put them on Lena and write it out (10/10 coping mechanism),, but I guess it fits for today so I figured I would post a little from the disastrous 7k that I wrote out, pls enjoy as best you can xx

The way the color completely drained from Kara’s face had Lena reflexively standing up from her seat on the couch, the phone still pressed to her wife’s ear as her whole demeanor switched almost eerily fast.

“I-.. I-.. Yeah um yeah we’ll be there.” Kara’s voice was a stark contrast to only moments before, and alarm bells were ringing so loudly in Lena’s head that she was worried that Kara might actually be able to hear them.

“Babe?” she rushed over the moment that Kara put the phone down, desperately wanting to do whatever she could to help her wife in that moment. "You okay?"

“I- It’s Eliza.” Kara croaked quietly, her eyes hazy and unfocused as she blinked. She seemed to be moving in slow motion, gradually processing whatever she had just been told. “That was Alex. S- She collapsed at home and she’s in the hospital. We have to go, I think it’s bad.”

The rush of adrenaline suddenly invading Lena’s system was making it hard for her to think clearly, but she knew that at least one of them had to retain some semblance of calm and it was clear that her wife needed her in that moment.

“Okay.” Lena nodded as she slowly raised her arms up, giving Kara enough time to pull away if she wanted to. She didn’t. Kara immediately fell into the hug, gripping onto Lena as tightly as she could and holding her close. “Try not to worry too much until we get there, okay? She’s in the safest place that she can be right now, and she might just have overworked herself or something silly like that. No point in freaking out just yet.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Kara squeezed Lena a tiny bit tighter before letting her go. “Alex is going to meet us at the hospital. We need to pack some things, and um, I need to find the car keys and we should stop for gas because it’s a long drive and I haven’t driven it for a while. I think I should pack my navy blue sweatshirt in case it’s cold, and I need to get some fuzzy socks.”

“Hey.” Lena willed her voice to be as calming and comforting as she possibly could despite her own panic. “One thing at a time, okay? Don’t get too wound up, we’ll get everything done right now and we’ll be on the road really soon. I promise.”

“Okay. Yeah. Okay.” Kara nodded, more to herself than Lena, but it seemed to help her a little in the moment anyway. “Hey, Lena?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m really scared.”

“Me too, but we’ll get through whatever it is together, okay?”

It took them a little under a half an hour to throw some essentials together in an overnight bag - Lena assured Kara that they could simply buy whatever else they needed once they arrived - and, after a quick check to make sure that everything was turned off and the doors were locked up tight, the two of them were scrambling into the car.

Lena insisted on driving despite the shake in her hands - she was worried that Kara’s concentration would waver too much on the highway, and she really wanted to get to Midvale in one piece.

The drive was tense, to say the very least. Lena found herself so desperately wishing that they had been given more information during the phone call. She had no idea how to comfort her wife, and her own mind was going to dark places, conjuring up so many potential scenarios that she really wanted to avoid dealing with at all costs.

She didn’t want to give Kara false hope - even if it may not be something serious - but she also didn’t want to freak her out in the event that it was, and so they drove in silence for almost the entire journey. Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s once they got onto the highway, focusing on the seemingly endless stretch of road ahead of her as she gently caressed the top of Kara's hand with her thumb - it was all she could offer in terms of comfort in that moment.

When they finally crossed over into Midvale, Lena asked if Kara wanted to go pick up a fast food burger or something seeing as how she hadn’t eaten the entire way, but Kara insisted they go straight to the hospital.

Her hands were still shaking as she parked up the car in the visitors parking lot, locking it behind them as they headed hand in hand towards the entrance of the hospital. It felt odd. There were so many cars. So many people currently visiting the hospital - grandparents meeting their grandchildren for the first time, brothers and sisters visiting their sibling who got a little too excited on the school yard and broke an arm, people heading in to face the worst day of their lives, people saying goodbye for the last time and people saying hello for the first.

The smell was overpowering almost immediately, the thick air laced with cleaning chemicals and yet somehow feeling oh so sickly.

Kara ran very briefly into the little shop within the hospital to grab them both a bottle of water as Lena nipped across to the bathroom opposite. Her wedding ring clinked against the button of her jeans as she tried to do them back up with still shaking hands, and she desperately willed herself to calm down.

Hospitals always made her anxious. They reminded her of her birth mother, and by extension, death. Logically hospitals were places of healing, where people were given a new chance at life, where babies took their first breaths and families grew, but Lena just couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that accompanied her whenever she was in one.

“You ready?” Kara asked as Lena stepped out of the bathroom, drying her still damp hands on her jeans as she nodded at her wife.

“Yeah, come on.”

The hallways were like a dark, cold, brick maze as they tried to navigate their way up to the ward number that Alex had given them. There were windows spread occasionally throughout, but not enough to provide any real light and so the bulbs on the low ceiling were all they had.

“Hey!” Kara immediately rushed over to Alex when she spotted her sitting on a row of seats just outside the ward, pulling her into a hug as Sam headed for Lena.

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” she asked as Lena let out a shaky breath and gratefully accepted the offered hug. “I know you don’t like hospitals on the best of days, I remember how you were when Ruby was born.” Sam breathed a quiet laugh against Lena’s hair before letting go.

“I’m fine, I’m just worried about them.” she nodded over to where Alex and Kara were still holding onto one another. “I really don’t want this to be bad news. I think we’ve all had enough of that to last a lifetime.”

“Yeah, we have.” Sam agreed with a hesitant smile.

“I guess we better go in.” Alex nodded towards the large double doors before pulling Lena into a quick hug too.

Lung cancer. That’s what they had said. Terminal. Stage four. Untreatable. Inoperable.

The words had left the doctor’s mouth so casually, as though each one wasn’t a bullet completely tearing apart their insides.

There had been no other symptoms. Eliza had simply began to cough at home - a result of the fluid built up in her lungs - and had passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Kara’s grip had tightened so strongly on Lena’s hand that it was sending shooting pains up and down her fingers, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Honestly, she was pretty sure that she had gone into shock.

_Months._ That’s what they had said.

In a matter of months, Kara and Alex would lose their mother. In a matter of months Kara will have lost her _forth_ parent.

It was a lot to try to process at once. Part of Lena wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to hold Kara and never let her go, but she hadn’t reached out yet and so she would let her wife come to her if she wanted to. Another, horrifying part of Lena wanted to _laugh._ Not because it was funny, or entertaining or anything worthy of laughter at all, but it was just her instinct. She was nervous and upset and uncomfortable, and she wanted to giggle.

“We can take you through to her whenever you’re ready. I’ll give you guys some space.” The doctor told them before leaving the little room that they had been taken into.

Lena’s brain was running a thousand miles per hour. She was feeling so many different things at once that it almost blended together into a searing numbness. How was she supposed to face Eliza knowing that she would be attending her funeral before the end of the year? What could she say to comfort her wife and her family? What was she supposed to be doing? What did people do in these situations?

“I don’t want any flowers at the funeral.” was the first thing that Eliza blurted out upon seeing four teary eyed faces walk into her room. “Oh, and none of that wearing black nonsense. I want all of my girls in beautiful colors.”

“Mom.” Alex cried as she rushed over to the bed, immediately followed by Kara as Eliza wrapped her arms around them both.

“Hey, come on, now.” Eliza smiled as she held onto their heads, scratching gently at both of their scalps. “We’re all gonna die someday. My someday is just a little closer than yours.”

“B- But I don’t want you to die.” Kara’s voice broke, and Lena had to turn away, biting down _hard _on the inside of her cheek as she willed herself to keep it together.

“Of course you don’t, sweetie.” Eliza pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I still have a little time. I’m not gonna die tomorrow, but you’ll be alright. You guys are so strong, and I won’t ever be gone. I certainly have a few people that I’m planning to haunt, and I’ll pop in to visit you guys when I get bored of it.”

That earned a quiet, wet laugh from all four of them as Eliza smiled.

“You’ll be alright. All of you. I promise. I love you, my girls.”

Lena felt sick, and the urge to cry was overwhelming, but it could wait until later. She was going to be strong and help out with whatever she could. Later that night, at home, she would lock herself in the bathroom and cry in the shower.

For now though, she was going to be brave.


	13. Balcony

It had been happening all day. Or really, all year if Kara was being honest with herself.

The intensity of it had been rocketing up a steady incline since the very first moment that she had laid eyes on Lena, but she was fairly certain that it was dangerously close to peaking after the years that they had spent together.

Alex had taken her breath away this morning when Kara had seen her in her dress for the first time. It was beautifully simple, and her hair was done up in a mind-blowingly intricate braid. Her big sister looked beautiful and Kara had almost ruined her make up as she’d cried. The same thing happened the moment that Sam rounded the corner and began walking down the aisle in her own dress. Kara had cried alongside her sister, standing proudly at the alter as Alex’s best woman.

Still, none of it compared to the moment that she saw Lena for the first time that day. Lena, who had been wearing a beautiful pastel pink dress - the color an exact match for the shirt underneath Kara’s suit jacket, and the flower on her lapel. Lena, who’s hair was beautifully curled and falling down to rest just below her shoulders. Lena, who had smiled at her across the aisle from her spot as Sam’s maid of honor, eyes beaming with so much love that Kara had to take a deep breath to steady herself.

Lena, who Kara had known with a sudden, startling clarity, that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

It had been lingering on her mind for a while now, but after experiencing the day with Alex and Sam - seeing the happiness on their faces, the love and joy in their eyes each time they looked at one another - she was absolutely sure that she wanted that with Lena.

They had spoken about it, too. The idea of getting married someday. Kara had known from very early on that Lena was it for her, and she would be more than content to simply stand by her side for the rest of their lives, but now that the decision had been made to actually take a step in that direction - to find the perfect ring, to plan a beautiful proposal that Lena would love, to call Lena her _wife _\- she felt a strange sense of calm. Lena had mentioned wanted to get married in Italy once, after they’d gone on vacation and visited a beautiful vineyard there. Maybe they could fly everyone out.

Kara was already getting ahead of herself, lost in a daydream until the DJ switched songs and the change brought her attention back to the ballroom.

Lena was still over on the dance floor, definitely toeing the line between tipsy and drunk, heels long forgotten as she stood completely barefoot, laughing and dancing along to the song currently playing.

Kara had excused herself a few moments ago so that she could get them more drinks from the bar, but she found herself so caught up in her feelings as she watched Lena that she completely forgot what she was supposed to be doing.

Her girlfriend just looked so _beautiful. _She looked like a cotton candy cloud, floating around the dance floor with a smile so wide that her cheeks had to be aching.

Perhaps it was the alcohol that she’d consumed throughout the day, or perhaps she was just really, truly, deeply in love, but Kara felt an overwhelming urge to rush over and propose right there on the dance floor.

She didn’t, though. She headed for the balcony just outside, breathing in deep lungfuls of the chilled night air as she willed herself to calm down. The music was muted from where she stood, overlooking the grounds of the hotel.

“What’re you doin’ out here babe?” Lena suddenly appeared by her side, still very much barefoot as she instinctively leaned in to Kara’s solid frame to steady herself.

“Just thinking.” Kara answered with a smile as she removed her suit jacket and draped it around Lena’s shoulders.

“‘bout what?” Lena questioned, cheeks rosy from the alcohol and still smiling so freely that Kara could feel her chest swelling with love.

“You.” she answered simply, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Lena’s nose.


	14. Jawline

Kara tried to listen in to the conversation. Truly, she did.

It’s just.

Lena was there, the early morning sun shining through the coffee shop window and casting the most beautiful glint of light over the entire side of her face. Her pupils were dilated slightly from the brightness, and the tiny little specks of gold in her irises were visible from a greater distance.

The light caressed her soft, soft, soft, cheeks - casting a gentle warm glow that illuminated the soft baby hairs on her cheek and drew attention to the sharp, unforgiving slope of her jawline.

Kara often found herself wondering if it would be sharp enough to cut her hands. She smiled to herself at the silly thought, feeling it slowly bleed into a different type of smile as she pictured herself caressing Lena’s jaw with her hands. Leaning in for a kiss. Soft lips against her own.

A sudden smack against her arm jerked Kara out of her daydream as her focus returned to the room.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” she asked, still slightly dazed as she flashed Lena an apologetic smile across the table.

“Lena asked what your favorite type of Jam is.” Alex told her with a dramatic roll of her eyes, retracting her swatting hand from Kara’s upper arm.

“Oh, uh, raspberry.”

The multiple snorts of laughter that came from their table clued Kara in on the fact that Lena’s question most likely hadn’t been about Jam.

“That’s not what you asked, is it?”

“No darling, I asked if you wanted another drink.” Lena laughed as she gestured to Kara’s empty coffee mug.

When she finally did get up the courage to confess her feelings to Lena, Kara found that her skin was just as soft as she imagined it would be.


	15. Soft

It was late when Lena finally felt the bed dip, way after midnight.

It wasn’t abnormal for her to stay awake whenever Kara was called out in the middle of the night. Her mind tended to wander, and on the off chance that she did fall asleep, she usually endured messy dreams that jerked her awake with a sudden spike of anxiety.

It had been nothing worrisome this evening, thankfully. Just a plain old building collapse that required Kara’s strength for a solid few hours, way into the night, so that they could evacuate the tenants safely.

Lena’s inability to sleep came from a _different_ stress, one that Kara had been in the middle of relieving when she was called out.

“Why’re you still awake babe?” Kara grumbled sleepily as she flopped down onto the bed and wriggled beneath the covers.

“Missed you.” Lena whispered as she rolled over, nuzzling her head into the space between Kara’s neck and shoulder.

“’m sorry about leaving.”

“You better be.” Lena breathed a laugh as she felt Kara tighten her arms around her waist. “You can make it up to me in the morning.”

They felt into silence for a while, Lena simply content to just be close to Kara. She hated the long, sleepless nights that she spent worrying about her girlfriend, but the nights that she was able to take a moment and just appreciate being there with her, Kara’s body so incredibly warm and solid against her own, entirely made up for it.

She was pretty sure that Kara had fallen asleep, and Lena was just beginning to doze off herself when Kara spoke up.

“Hey, Lena?”

“Mhm?”

“Can I hold your boobs?”

Lena huffed a sleepy laugh as she rolled onto her side, back facing Kara’s front before taking the arm that had been previously wrapped around her waist and guiding it up beneath her shirt to cup her boob.

“Thank you.” Kara breathed, pressing a sleepy smile to the back of Lena’s neck before giving her boob a gentle, comforting squeeze. “They’re so soft. Why’re they so soft?”

“Yes they’re good boobs I know. We’ve been over this.” Lena laughed. “Goodnight, Supergirl.”

“The _best_ boobs.” Kara corrected quietly. “G’night. Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lena DOES have the best boobs breathe if you agree


	16. Cape

“God, I’m so nervous.” Lena admitted as she tightened her grip on Kara’s hand, following along as her wife navigated through the rows of seats until they found their own. “We shouldn’t have agreed to this again.”

“It’ll be fine, babe.” Kara promised as she pressed a quick kiss to Lena’s lips.

“I don’t know what we’re gonna do if it’s not.” Lena worried her bottom lip between her teeth, unable to stop her knee from nervously jiggling. “You know how bad it was last time.”

“We got through it, though.” Kara reminded her before slipping a warm, comforting hand onto her wife’s thigh to settle Lena’s restless leg. “If things don’t work out this time around, we can get through it again. Have a little faith.”

Before Lena could respond, the hall was plunged into darkness as the overhead beams of light were focused directly onto the stage.

“Welcome everyone. It’s such an incredible pleasure to have you all here with us today, the children have been working so hard on this year’s fall performance so I hope that you’ll all join me in welcoming them to the stage.” the principal announced to the crowd with a beaming smile on her face. “First up, we have our kindergarten class performing some super spooky songs that I’m sure you’ve all been hearing around the house these past few weeks.” the crowd let out a brief laugh in agreement before she continued “Let’s have a round of applause.”

Kara took her hand off Lena’s thigh as they both clapped and cheered, watching with baited breaths as their daughter walked out onto the stage alongside her class. She had insisted on dressing as a vampire, yet again, and neither Kara or Lena saw any reason to tell her otherwise despite the incident the previous year.

Her costume was much the same as the year before, false fangs and all, but with one tiny adjustment. Lena had tied the cape loosely around her shoulders, but knotted the actual ribbons so tightly that she knew it would need to be cut off at the end of the evening.

They’d watched last year as she had skipped out onto the stage, so excited about showing her moms the songs that she had been working on - until tragedy struck.

The cape had come loose and fallen from her shoulders, catching beneath her feet before she’d hit the floor with an almighty _thud _and bumped her head.

Lena had been up from her seat the moment that she’d heard the loud cry echo throughout the hall, Kara following right behind her. It had been nothing that an ice pack and some candy couldn’t fix, but she’d been completely distraught for days over missing the performance.

Thankfully, this time around, both Lena and Kara had been able to remain in their seats until the very end of the last song. After which, they both stood up to give their little vampire the standing ovation that she deserved.


	17. Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss saskia had to make an appearance at some point right

“Do you guys believe in soulmates?” Sam asked as she flopped down onto the couch at Kara’s place, bowl of chips in hand as they settled in for game night.

“Absolutely.” Alex smiled as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“Gross.” Kara scrunched her nose up as they leaned in for a kiss. “I guess I do though. I think you have to work at things sometimes, but the underlying connection you feel isn’t something that you can control.”

Kara glanced over at the kitchen where Lena was pouring herself a glass of wine, trying so desperately to tame the screaming in her chest that was calling out for her. She often found herself wondering if Lena could feel it too - like an invisible ribbon was tied around her heart at one end, and wrapped around Lena at the other. Gently tugging occasionally, but always there as a constant reminder of her feelings.

Lena just had such a _presence._

One that wasn’t overpowering or intimidating - no, that was saved for board meetings and business deals. She was just so incredibly_ likeable._ She’s the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, but one of the biggest dorks that Kara has ever had the pleasure of knowing. Lena was raised in a cold, unwelcoming environment, nothing more than an afterthought for her mother, and yet she has the biggest, most sincere heart Kara has ever seen.

Lena Luthor is so many things, wrapped up in one beautiful, silly, incredibly kind person. Kara didn’t stand a chance against falling in love with her, it had always been inevitable. Were they soulmates? It certainly felt that way sometimes.

Or at least, it had felt like that _before._

_Before_ Kara had kept her secret for so many years.

_Before_ their friendship had taken a hit so intense that it had taken almost a year to build back up

_Before,_ when everyone always expected them to get together.

Kara had messed that up, and she knew it. Sure, almost two years later, they had rebuilt and grown closer than ever, but she didn’t dare allow herself to fantasize about a life where Lena still returned her feelings in the same way.

“What are you guys talking about?” Lena asked as she returned to the seating area, setting her glass of wine down on the table before tucking her feet beneath her and joining Kara on the floor.

“Do you think soulmates exist?” Sam repeated her question.

“I didn’t.” Lena shook her head, a strange look playing on her features before she took a sip of wine and her usual smile appeared. “I guess maybe I do, now. I used to be a lot more cynical.”

“Well that’s good.” Sam smiled proudly. “Because I found yours today.”

“What, what?!” Kara blurted out before her mind had time to catch up, immediately folding in on herself when the entire room turned to focus on her.

“I was over at that big fancy law firm earlier today checking up on a few things. There was some big scandal a few weeks ago and I had to talk to one of the partners.” Sam explained as Lena watched with a strange expression on her face. “Her name is Saskia. She’s crazy hot, British and she has a thing for powerful women.” she quirked an eyebrow in Lena’s direction. “I gave her your number.”

“Sam!” Lena exclaimed, tossing one of the pillows from the couch over in Sam’s direction.

Kara swallowed thickly against the sudden vile jealously that was burning it’s way up her throat. She wasn’t this person. She wasn’t going to get jealous over her best friend potentially finding someone who makes her happy.

Except, she __was __jealous and she felt like the worst person in the world.

The thought of someone else laying beside Lena at night, hearing all of her random midnight thoughts - _do you think we actually like the smell of candles being blown out, or have we just been programmed as kids to associate it with getting cake? -_ Or the thought of someone else waking up pressed warmly to her back, the image of Lena curled up on the couch with some random woman just as Sam and Alex were doing now, Lena being intimate with-

No.

She can’t go there. It’s invasive and disrespectful of her. Lena is her own person, and if someone else can make her happy then Kara is absolutely not going to stand in the way of that. She blew her own chance.

Lena being happy is all that Kara wants for her best friend, for her very favorite person in the whole wide world. Happiness looks great on her.

She manages to forget about it for a couple of hours, simply sinking back into the comfort of game night with her family. She and Lena dominate charades, but Sam pulls it out of the bag and manages to beat Lena at monopoly.

It’s not until they’re nearing the end of the night that Lena’s phone buzzes on the table and Kara accidentally catches sight of the message.

_Hi, it’s Saskia. Sam gave me your number, I hope that’s alright. I’d love to take you out sometime if you’re interested, maybe we could have a little fun. Let me know. -S x_

“Oh, is that her?” Sam asked as she dove for Lena’s phone, letting out a squeal of victory as Lena grabbed it back from her.

“I- Uh.. Bathroom.” Kara gestured blindly behind her before rushing out of the room.

The jealously burned flaming green in her bloodstream, kryptonite of a different making, as she clicked the bathroom door closed behind her.

She willed herself to calm down, to control the ache in her chest that felt as though she was being torn apart from the inside out. It was no big deal, maybe Lena wouldn’t even want to go. Kara was going to support her if she did, though. She wanted Lena to be happy.

God, why did it hurt this much?

She should’ve told Lena how she felt. She should’ve told her who she was, and then maybe she wouldn’t be in this situation. Maybe she could’ve spent the evening with Lena’s legs in her lap, her hand in her own and her head on her shoulder. Maybe she would’ve been going to bed with the woman she had the privilege of calling her girlfriend. Maybe, but not anymore.

“Kara?” Lena’s’ voice drifted through the door and Kara immediately jerked her arms up to wipe at the mortifying tears that had gathered in her eyes. “Are you alright? You seemed a little off.”

“I’m fine.” Kara called back, hearing the crack in her own traitorous voice.

“I’m gonna come in, okay?” Lena told her before waited a few moments and then opening the door.

“I’m sorry.” Kara buried her head in her hands from where she sat atop the closed toilet seat. “God, I’m sorry, Lena. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Lena asked as she, against her better judgement, dropped to her knees on the bathroom floor before reaching out and placing her warm hands atop Kara’s knees. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“Yeah, and that’s the problem.” Kara laughed self deprecatingly as she finally faced Lena, cheeks red and splotchy. “I- I’m in love with you, Lena. I always have been. I’m so sorry. I’m _so _sorry, I know that I missed my shot and I messed everything up with us. I really, truly, know that. I know that I have no right to be upset about you dating someone else. I’m happy if you’re happy, and I truly mean that.”

“Who said I was dating someone else?” Lena smiled softly as she reached up to wipe a stray tear from Kara’s cheek.

  
”I just thought..”

“Well, you thought wrong.” Lena cut her off as her smile grew a little bigger. “I’m happy here. I’m happy with how things are going with us, and I’d really like to keep on going down this path that we’re on.”

“R- Really?” Kara sniffled.

“Really.” Lena assured her. “I love you too, dummy. I thought you knew that by now. I’m not going anywhere.”


	18. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD SO MANY POSSIBILITIES WITH THIS ONE MY BRAIN WAS GOING WILD TRYING TO DECIDE

“Babe, I really need to talk to you.” Kara looked terrified as she walked into living room, face pale with worry and what looked like a magazine clutched in her hand.

They’d been home from the hospital for exactly twenty two hours, their brand new baby daughter grunting away as she lay on Lena’s chest, fighting the sleep that Lena so desperately wished she would give in to.

“What is it?” Lena asked quietly, watching from the couch as Kara rounded the coffee table and sat down beside her.

“I- I screwed up.” her wife admitted, wringing her fingers together as she looked shamefully at the floor.

“Darling, whatever it is you can tell me.” Lena moved the hand that wasn’t supporting the baby, reaching out to cover Kara’s own before smoothing over the top of it with her thumb. “How bad can it be, right?” she gestured to their daughter, earning a small smile from Kara.

“I just.. You’re gonna be so mad at me and I didn’t mean it. I was just.. I got too excited. I was on cloud nine right after Ellie was born and I wasn’t thinking properly and-” Kara began to ramble before Lena cut her off.

“Will you just spit it out? You’re starting to freak me out.”

Kara took a deep breath before revealing the cover of the magazine to Lena. Her own face was immediately staring up at her - a photo of her and Kara from L-Corp’s charity fundraiser a few months back. Kara was grinning widely at the camera, one arm around Lena’s waist and the other resting atop her bump while Lena gazed up at her face.

Lena immediately spotted the problem, written in large white lettering across the cover.

_L-Corp CEO Lena Luthor and wife, Catco reporter Kara Danvers, welcome baby daughter Eleanor Hope Danvers-Luthor. _

_ _

A quick read through revealed that the article had published pretty much everything - the exact time that Lena had given birth, Ellie’s birth weight, her full name and even a quote from Kara explaining how incredibly proud she was of her wife and how happy they were to add a new member to their little family unit.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear. I know you wanted to keep her away from all of this, and I did too, Lena. I really did and I’m so sorry. I was just gushing about you guys at the store in the hospital when I went to get you the soda that you asked for, and I didn’t even know he was a reporter I swear. I didn’t realize I had told them everything, I was just so in awe of you and I was so happy and excited and-”

“Darling, it’s okay.” Lena looked up at her wife with teary eyes. “I’m a little sad that it got out this way, but it was always gonna happen, we don’t get to keep secrets with our lifestyle. I can’t be mad at you for being excited, we did make a _super _cute baby.”

“Yeah, we did.” Kara agreed as she placed a hand atop Ellie’s back. “I really am sorry, though.”

“It’s okay, keep a hold of that magazine.” Lena told her as she nodded towards it with her head. “It’ll be sweet for her to have it when she’s older. She’ll know just how loved she was from the very beginning.”

“I do love her a whole lot.”

“Me too.” Lena smiled as they fell into a calm silence for a few moments. “You know, I didn’t think there would ever be anyone in this world that I’d love more than you.”

“Oh, really?” Kara breathed a laugh.

“Yeah, but now I know that if it came down to it, I would use you as a human shield to protect her. I wouldn’t even think twice.” Lena teased as Kara wrapped an arm around both of her girls.

“Well, I would be honored to be her human shield.” Kara pressed a kiss to the side of Lena’s head.


	19. Button-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest i'm running on like 7 minutes of sleep, i think this switches tenses like 12 times, i don't even know if it makes any sense so i hope you really really enjoy all four words of it xx

Their first official date had gone better than Kara could ever dream of it going. Not that she thought it was going to go badly or anything of the sort, but she just never imagined it would ever be her reality.

She never allowed herself to truly believe that one day she would be able to call Lena her girlfriend. She never dreamt of having the honor of being able to kiss her whenever she wanted. Kara didn’t think she would be lucky enough in this lifetime to fall in love, and be loved right back by Lena Luthor.

She’d woken up early that morning slightly sweaty, sticky heat connecting them where their bare skin was pressed together. Lena hadn’t woken up when Kara did, and so Kara decided that she would treat Lena to her famous Danvers blueberry pancakes and syrup for breakfast.

She was just adding the final one onto the stack when Lena appeared in the kitchen, hair ruffled and eyes still sleepy as a lazy grin appeared on her face. She’d pulled on Kara’s button up from the night before, the sleeves slightly too long and the bottom a little wrinkled from where Kara had tucked it into her pants. The stripe of skin running from Lena’s neck all the way down to her toes was overwhelming to say the very least.

She looked.. She just.. It was _everything._

“Good morning.” Kara smiled as Lena padded over, wrapping her arms snugly around her waist as Lena reached up on her tiptoes to drape her own over Kara’s shoulders.

“Mhm. It is indeed.” Lena agreed before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I haven’t sleep that well since.. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well.”

“I tired you out, huh?” Kara teased as Lena’s cheeks tinged a subtle shade of pink.

“Shut up.” Lena swatted playfully at her shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I love you.”


	20. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't have time to write this yesterday but i did write some smut in the next chapter to make up for it xx

“You know none of this is your fault, right?” Kara questioned softly as Lena burrowed further into her chest, drunk and crying into the material of her shirt.

“It certainly feels that way.” she breathed a self deprecating laugh. “They’re my family. I should’ve known they’d been too quiet recently. Maybe I could’ve-”

“Hey, no.” Kara squeezed her a little tighter. “You can’t go down that road, Lena. None of this, and I mean _none of this_ is in any way shape of form your fault.”

“I just feel like the glue holding me together is getting less and less sticky.” she admitted, voice cracking under the weight of her emotions.

“Hey, look at me.” Kara placed a soft hand under her chin and gently guided her to look up into her face. “You are the strongest, kindest, most incredible woman I have ever known. I trust you with every fibre of my being, and I know that if you were able to save any of those people then you would have. You’re no more at fault than I am. I couldn’t save them either, but I didn’t know about it. Neither did you. We can’t beat ourselves up for things that we have no control over. I’ll happily hold you together until your glue regains it’s stickiness.”

That earned a small, _small,_ laugh from Lena. Her eyes glistened from the tears that still threatened to fall, but she was looking at Kara with such a captivating intensity that Kara found herself completely mesmerized by it.

Before she could breathe or think or do anything at all, Lena’s lips were on her own.

Lena was kissing her and it was.. It was _everything._ It was a moment that she had dreamt about more nights than she cared to admit, but it wasn’t right.

Lena was upset and drunk and extremely fragile. She wasn’t in the right mindset to be doing this right now, and so Kara mustered up all of the strength that she had and gently pulled away.

“Lena..”

Lena’s eyes immediately went wide, heartbreak plastered all over her face as she untangled herself from Kara and began to stumble towards the door.

“Lena, hey, no! Wait!” Kara called after her. “Please don’t go. Please don’t leave.”

“’m sorry.” Lena wobbled a little on feet before Kara rushed over to steady her.

“Please don’t apologize. Stay here with me, just for tonight. We can talk about this in the morning when we’re sober, okay? It’s too important to risk messing up when we’re not thinking properly.”

Lena woke up the following day with a searing headache and promised herself that she would look into a therapist to help her learn to properly deal with her emotions. She didn’t want to drown them in alcohol anymore.

She tossed back a few painkillers before curling back into Kara’s chest and allowing herself to drift off for a little while longer.


	21. Blue

It had happened completely out of the blue. One moment they were watching some old Disney Halloween movie that Kara had insisted was mandatory for this time of year, and the next Lena was straddling her lap and starting up a slow grind against the muscles of her abdomen.

She didn’t even know who initiated the kiss. She didn’t know which one of them shifted first, or who was currently groaning into the other’s mouth. She couldn’t remember how she even got up onto Kara’s lap.

All that Lena could focus on was the feeling.

It was electric, a raging fire that swept across her entire being. Her thoughts were clouded by smoke and her body was smoldering under the attention as the flames licked up the side of her ribs.

Lena could hear her heartbeat roaring in her ears and vaguely registered herself pleading with Kara to _just touch her already._ There was a sense of urgency spurring her on, as though the moment would vanish if they dared to slow down a little.

Not that she wanted to slow down, not at all. Especially not when Kara began mouthing down the line of her jaw and settled on her neck, hands fumbling awkwardly with the button of Lena’s jeans.

_Should they slow down? Maybe they should slow down. Friends didn’t do this, did they?_

“_Oh.”_ Lena breathed as Kara successfully popped open her jeans and slipped a warm hand down to cup her over her underwear.

“Is this okay?” Kara’s breath tickled the damp skin of her neck as she pressed another kiss into the freckle just behind her ear.

“Yes, yes, please, yes.” Lena nodded frantically, grinding down into the hand as best she could.

Kara’s hand slipped up towards her stomach and Lena almost grabbed at her wrist to stop her from removing it before it simply ducked beneath the waistband of her underwear and headed back down.

Lena felt all of her higher brain function cease as warm, slender fingers ran over a patch of course hair before dipping into silky heat. Kara’s touch was gentle, teasing, exploratory. She wasn’t giving Lena any of the pressure that she wanted.

“Kara..”

“I’ve got you.” Kara assured her, pressing a final soft kiss to Lena’s neck before straining to meet her lips once again.

Lena sighed at the affection, although it quickly turned into a gasp when she felt Kara’s fingers brush directly over clit. Her hips jerked up into her hand as Kara briefly slipped down to collect some of the slick gathered before bringing it back up to circle her with a little more ease.

It was electrifying in a way that she couldn’t quite understand. It felt new and exciting, but it also felt strangely comforting. Like this was the logical next step in their relationship.

It was awkward in the sense that they were fumbling around one another, new to the other’s body, but not in a way that made things uncomfortable.

Lena’s tongue felt heavy in her mouth as she gasped against Kara, finding a rhythm that worked for her and groaning in approval as Kara immediately picked up on it.

She was completely unsure of how much time had passed when she felt the abrupt tightening of pleasure in her abdomen. It could’ve been seconds, minutes, hours. It felt as though her entire being was sucked into the tornado rippling throughout her whole body, and Lena’s last thought before her mind went blank was _why the hell did we wait so long to do this?_

They would speak about it in the early hours of the morning once they were both fully sated and thinking a little more clearly, but for the time being Lena was more than content to ride out her high atop Kara’s lap - warm hands running up and down her ribs beneath her shirt.


	22. Donut

“Kara what on earth are you doing to our child?!” Lena called through the door of the changing cubicle.

“Just.. give me a second.” Kara called back, concentration evident in her voice.

Whenever they took Harper swimming they tended to just share the large family changing cubicle in the back corner, but Kara had insisted on them changing separately for reasons completely unknown to Lena.

They always put their own swimsuits on beneath their clothes, simply stripping them off once they arrived and then locking them away in the storage cubby when they were done, but Harper was a little more high maintenance. Their little chunky eleven month old required so much stuff that it was almost laughable.

Lena hadn’t left the house with just her purse at all in the last eleven months. Her swimming check list alone was about a mile long. Baby swimsuit, spare change of baby clothes, diapers, swim diapers, wipes, floaties, arm bands, towels. It just went on and on.

It was as stressful as it was fun, but Kara had insisted on handling everything that day instead of them working together to have it done quicker.

“Ma ma ma.” Lena smiled as Harper babbled away happily from the other side of the door.

“Kara, can you at least toss out her arm bands so that I can blow them up before we get to the pool?”

“That won’t be necessary, babe.” Kara assured Lena as the door to the changing room unlocked with a quiet __click.__

Kara was crouched down, offering her hands to Harper to help steady her daughter as she came waddling out of the changing room, grip tight on Kara’s thumbs.

“Oh my god.” Lena laughed as she took in the sight before her.

Kara had blown up a large rubber floaty ring made to look like a donut, complete with white icing and sprinkles, and pulled it up around Harper’s waist. She had clearly picked up a new swimming suit at some point throughout the week too, one that read: _Donut Worry, Be Happy._

_ _

“Ta-da!” she beamed proudly at Lena as Harper continued to waddle. “What do you think? Do you like it?”

“I _love_ it.” Lena giggled as she bent down to scoop up Harper and settle her on her hip, although it was made a little more difficult with the rubber ring around her waist. “Come on, my little donut. Let’s go splash momma in the pool.”


	23. Relationship

“Hey, there you are. Are you okay? You’ve been kinda weird all night?” Lena asked as she stepped out onto the roof of Kara’s building. “Alex just left, we cleared everything up. Although I think she may have arranged some scrabble tiles for herself so that she can cheat next week.” Kara was facing away from her, elbows propped up on the brick exterior as she looked out over the city. “I know we all just ate but I ordered a pizza for you, I know you’re always extra hungry before bed.” she breathed a laugh as she finally approached Kara.

“I- I can’t do this anymore, Lena.” Kara’s voice cracked under the weight of her emotions, and Lena was startled with the realization that she was crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened?” She rushed out as her hands hovered around Kara, deciding against touching her for the time being.

“I can’t- It just.. I can’t do this. I promised you that I would never lie to you ever again, and I broke my promise.” Kara confessed as she titled her head towards the sky and wiped at her tears.

Lena’s heart was racing in her chest. It had been a long while since the whole Supergirl incident - months and months of rage, heartbreak, tears, yelling, and eventually forgiveness.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Lena’s voice betrayed her own sudden anxiety, and she willed herself to calm down. “We’ve been to hell and back, and we made it out of the other side.”

“I’m in love with you.” the tears that Kara had previously wiped away returned tenfold as she hiccuped. “I’m sorry, Lena. I’m so sorry. I I should have told you so long ago, I know that. You deserved to know that I had these feelings during all those nights that we spent together. I didn’t want you to think that our entire friendship has been a pretence, because it hasn’t. I know that you might need some time to think about this, and if you never want to see me agai-”

Lena couldn’t listen to any more of her words. Kara was _blaming herself_ for falling in love with her? Not on Lena’s watch.

“I’m in love with you, too.” Lena cut her off, giggling at the way Kara’s eyes suddenly bulged.

“I-.. You..” Kara began to stutter, eyes fixed on Lena’s own despite the way that her hands gestured wildly. “What?!”

“Please don’t say all of those things. Don’t make yourself out to be some sort of creep who took advantage of my affection.” Lena shook her head lightly. “I’m so sorry that this went on long enough to upset you in this way, if I had known then I would’ve gotten up the courage to tell you long before it came to this.” Lena gently reached out a hand to take one of Kara’s. “I love you, Kara Danvers. I think I’ve always loved you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Lena?” the shake in Kara’s voice matched the way her hand was almost vibrating in Lena’s own.

“Mhm?”

“Can I take you out on a date? A _real _relationship date?”

“It would be an honor.”


	24. CatCo

“Hey, when did CatCo start a baking section?” Lena held the magazine open in Kara’s direction, immediately missing the warmth of Kara’s hand on her thigh when she reached out to take it from her.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.” Kara smiled as she returned her hand to Lena’s legs and pulled them further onto her lap once she was done looking over the page. “It was actually Nia’s idea, but we worked on it together. We’re gonna do a new beginners baking recipe each week, and then an advanced one every second week to go along with it.”

“That amazing!” Lena smiled as she skimmed over the recipe - little fairy cakes with the top scooped out and filled with icing, and then the reminder of the cake placed on the frosting like little wings. “This seems super easy, maybe we should try it? I’ve been meaning to work on my kitchen skills for a while.”

“I think your kitchen skills are _flawless._” __Kara grinned before Lena swatted at her shoulder.

“Having sex on the counter does not count.”

“I certainly got a delicious meal out of it.”

“Kara!” Lena exclaimed as her girlfriend laughed wildly beside her. “God, you’re incorrigible!”

In the time it took Lena to wipe down the counter tops and wash her hands, Kara had nipped out to the store and returned with everything that they would need for their baking endeavor.

She set it all out on the counter before moving to preheat the oven just as the recipe had requested.

“Hold on two seconds, I can’t find my calculator.” Lena’s brow furrowed as she glanced around the apartment in an attempt to remember where she had left it.

“I- What?! Why do you need your calculator?”

“To make sure that the recipe is measured out properly, obviously.” she rolled her eyes as Kara watched with an amused smile on her face.

“Lena, you don’t need a calculator. We just do it on the scales.”

“Of course we need the calculator. It’s basically a chemistry reaction, it has to be right or it won’t work.”

“You’re cute.” Kara smiled as she shuffled into Lena’s face and smoothed out the lines in her forehead with the pad of her thumb. “This is supposed to be fun and relaxing, we’re not making it all crazy science.”

Lena had to admit that the flour fight was absolutely worth the slightly odd texture of the cakes in the end.

Kara didn’t even seem to notice, more than happy to make sure that none of them went to waste.


	25. Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I fell a couple days behind with this, i'll catch up w them all today xx
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time out to leave a comment, I promise I'm working my way through them and they really mean the world <33

“God, we look ridiculous.” Lena laughed as she Kara propped their daughter up on her hip and smiled at the camera that she’d set up on the back wall in Lena’s home office.

It usually stayed in that exact spot, their go-to place for family photos when no one else was around to take them. Kara had set it up not long after Harper was born, slowly adding to it over the last few years until she had a proper backdrop and some props to set up depending on the occasion.

“Babe, it’s a family tradition. We have to take it.” Kara insisted despite the barely suppressed smile on her own face.

The thing is.. They’d let Harper pick out her own costume for the first time. She had just turned three the previous month, and she had plenty of opinions about absolutely _everything_ \- __one of which was about her Halloween costume.

Lena had gone all out on both her own costume and Kara’s matching one. The previous few years they’d always had Harper match them too, and it always made for an adorable photo that Lena had framed and propped up somewhere around the house.

She couldn’t say the same for this year, though.

“You guys ready?” Kara asked as she subtly pressed the button on the remote that would start the timer.

“Ready.” Lena smiled back before they turned to face the camera. “Harper, look at the camera for mommy.”

Lena had to admit, the photo _was_ adorable.

It was also completely hilarious.

Looking up at her from the camera screen were two very ominous looking figures in the shape of Lena and Kara as Morticia and Gomez Addams, and their princess with the toothiest smile imaginable, hand in the air, as she pretended to shoot off in her Supergirl suit.


	26. Coffee

The rainstorm currently lashing down outside of Lena’s dorm window wasn’t quite deterring her from her plans to go out. She had an assignment due in a couple of hours and the wifi signal in her room was erratic at best.

It was only a five minute walk to the little coffee shop, a lot less if she were to run, and the signal was always totally dependable in there. Plus, she might get to see the cute blonde who works behind the counter.

Mind made up, Lena grabbed her laptop bag and tucked it safely beneath her jacket so that it wouldn’t get wet before she left her room.

The storm was a lot louder from the stairwell, it echoed almost eerily throughout and each step was drowned out by the smattering of rain against the concrete outside. Lena hesitated only a moment once she reached the door, taking a deep breath before she took off running across the campus.

Her hood blew down from the wind and her hair was immediately plastered to her face. Lena ran against the direction of the rainfall, her jeans and sneakers drenched within mere seconds. She ran until her lungs were burning and her face was stinging from the assault of the water and wind against her sensitive skin.

She ran until she reached the coffee shop and a large_ Sorry, We're Closed _sign greeted her from the window of the entrance.

“Damn it!” Lena called out as she smacked at the door with her fist, her other hand still cradling the laptop bag beneath her coat.

It was barely a moment before a woman appeared inside the shop, looking extremely concerned as she rushed over and unlocked the door.

“What the hell are you doing out here?!” she yelled over the storm. “Get inside, now!”

Lena didn’t hesitate, more than happy to rush inside away from the icy rain as the door closed behind her.

“Thank you.” Lena’s teeth chattered ever so slightly through the words.

“What on earth are you doing out there in that?!” the girl exclaimed, and Lena noticed for the first time who it was. Oh god, it was _her_.__ The cute blonde girl who always drew little cartoons on her coffee cup. “Oh, hey, you’re uh, you’re Lena.” the girl recognized her immediately. “Doubleshot espresso and a blueberry muffin.”

“Guilty.” Lena smiled as she raised a hand. “I needed to use the wifi here, the signal in my dorm is awful and I have an assignment that needs to be handed in soon.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” she gestured to the seating area. “I only closed the place down because I figured no one would be out in _that._ Help yourself. I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you. I’ll be as fast as I can.” Lena promised as she sat down and got herself set up to finish her work.

The warm air blowing out from her laptop fan was unpleasant to say the very least. Her jeans were damp and it was only serving to draw more attention to it.

“Here.” the blonde girl returned with what looked like a pair of black pants and a sweater with the cafe logo printed into it. “You can change into these if you like. We have a ton of them in the back.”

“Oh. Yeah. That would be- Thank you.” Lena was taken aback by the small gesture, still not quite used to being away from Metropolis where people cross the street to stay away from her.

“I’m Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers.”

“Lena. Lena Luthor.” she smiled as she stood up and took the offered clothes from Kara’s arms.

Lena got her assignment handed in on time that day, but she also got something way better out of it.

The very beginning of an incredible life with the cute girl who used to make her smile with silly drawings on her morning coffee cup.


	27. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reading smut: girl enjoying the kale drink  
writing smut: girl disgusted by the kale drink

They’d been doing it for a few weeks now - _it _being sleeping together - but they still hadn’t had a conversation about it.

A conversation in which they actually share with the other where each of their head’s were at about the whole situation and how they want to proceed.

Lena had been ready for the conversation since the very first night. They hadn’t planned on anything, neither of them had intended for it to happen - the tension just sort of.. spilled over. It spilled over, as tension tends to do, and left the lines between their relationship slightly harder to distinguish.

Where it used to be solid and bold, it now resembled a line of sand scattered in the wind.

-

They both seemingly came to the same conclusion at the same time as their lips crashed together in an almost frantic clicking of teeth and tongue. After what felt like years of teetering on some unknown edge, they were finally falling into the unknown below.

It was overwhelming. It was so much to process at once, and before Lena even realized what was going on, she was on her back staring up at Kara’s bedroom ceiling.

She wasn’t even entirely convinced that it was actually happening. Part of her suspected that maybe she had fallen asleep at her office and hadn’t come to Kara’s at all - she would wake up at her desk feeling frustrated and horny and ashamed of herself for her inability to fantasize about literally _anyone _else.

“Is this okay?” Kara’s voice sounded rough, and Lena was helpless to deny her anything in that moment.

“_Please, please please.._” she panted out against her mouth, not entirely sure what she was asking for, but just knowing that she had to say something to assure Kara that it was absolutely more than okay.

When she realized what Kara was trying to do, Lena immediately arched her back to give her easier access to unhook her the clasp of bra. Once it was tossed over her shoulder, Kara placed a quick kiss on the center of her chest, just below her neck before cupping a breast in each of her blissfully warm palms.

Lena could feel her nipples hardening beneath the touch, and she also knew that Kara could feel it too - if the smug grin on her face was any indication. Not wanting Kara to notice the full extent of her mortifying blush, Lena gently slipped a hand behind her neck and guided her down towards her chest.

Something that Kara was more than happy to oblige, especially after hearing the soft, keening sounds that it pulled out of her best friend.

Lena felt as though she was on fire, her blood turned molten inside her veins. It was overwhelming in the best possible way. Her chest was heaving and she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears as Kara took her time getting intimately acquainted with her breasts.

She would've been happy to let her stay there all night, and if she wished to return there later then Lena wasn't going to stop her, but she needed _more._

“Kara, please.” she whined quietly, tugging on her head and grinding her hips up into Kara's abdomen as best she could. 

Kara’s head popped up in front of her face, pupils blown wide and lips ever so slightly swollen as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I’ve got you.” she promised quietly, voice almost completely unrecognizable in a way that made Lena's blood flame.

Kara’s hands were shaking slightly in a way that was horrible endearing as she slid Lena’s damp underwear slowly down slightly stubbly legs, tossing them to the side to join the rest of their discarded clothing, before she began kissing her way up Lena’s legs. Lena tried not to squirm as she felt warm, warm lips on her ankles, her calves, her knees, her inner thighs.

Despite Lena's clear desperation, Kara moved as slow as possible. Simply basking in the little desperate noises that were escaping her throat as she moved closer to her destination. She caught Lena off guard with the first touch of her tongue on her clit and Lena moaned, a filthy guttural moan that hit Kara right between the legs before she shied away from the contact.

She backed off from her clit after the first swipe, using her thumbs to part Lena's lips before really settling into it. Kara spent a few long minutes just getting acquainted with Lena, listening out for what she seemed to enjoy and allowing herself to bask in the feelings that accompanied the whole experience. She occasionally dipped down to gather the slick that had pooled before bringing it back up around her clit, reveling in the frustrated whines coming from Lena as she strategically avoided where she wanted her.

When Kara was happy with the fact that Lena was thoroughly teased, she relented and made her come twice in a row before adding her fingers.

It was the best night of her life.

-

The weirdest part for Lena was that it hadn’t been awkward, not once. It felt as though it were the logical next step for them as two people who shared a relationship, but as the weeks wore on she was starting to question everything.

Nothing had really changed between them. Kara still popped by with dinner on the days that Lena had to work late at the office, and Lena still headed over to CatCo for lunch on the days that she was able, and sure, maybe Kara was a little more touchy with her when they were alone - she was less hesitant about guiding Lena over to lay on her chest during movies, she didn’t think twice about reaching over and wiping stray sauce from her lips and she always kissed her goodbye when they were alone.

The key word.

_Alone._

_ _

When they were with company Lena couldn’t help but notice the distance between them. The way Kara would almost avoid her eyes, the way she wouldn’t touch her or kiss her in front of anyone.

It very quickly shredded any hope that Lena had of Kara returning her feelings. Sure, Lena actively made the decision to continue the sexual side of their relationship, but she should’ve known getting into something like that with someone you’re in love with is nothing but searing heartache and a disaster waiting to happen.

She had gone to Kara’s with the intent of breaking things off, to tell her that she hoped calling it quits now would still allow them to salvage the friendship that they’d once had.

She really, truly had intended on doing so.

At least, she had intended on doing so until Kara pinned her with a gaze the moment that she stepped foot inside the loft.

A gaze that Lena had quickly come to recognize as the one Kara gives her shortly before she buries her face between Lena’s thighs and doesn’t let up until she is _screaming._

_ _

Lena had always been helpless to deny Kara anything, even more so when she wanted it so badly herself.

_What the hell, one more time won’t hurt._

_ _

Lena had thought, given the raw hunger in Kara’s gaze, that she would be taken to bed and completely ravished just as she always was. She had expected to happily return the favor as many times as Kara could handle, and then admit that she wasn’t sure her heart could handle the sex anymore.

What she hadn’t been expecting was for Kara to strip her of clothes almost reverently - as though she were unwrapping the most delicately beautiful gift in existence. She hadn’t been expecting the way Kara’s lip trailed burning hot kisses onto almost every single inch of her skin. She hadn’t been expecting the _praise_ that left Kara’s lips, the words and the way in which they were spoken so affectionately into her skin.

It left Lena far too much time alone with her thoughts. She wasn’t able to get as lost in it as she usually was. It beginning to veer in another direction, one in which was decidedly less about the physical act of sex and more to do with feelings, and she absolutely could not allow herself to fall down that hole.

“Stop, stop.” Lena immediately pulled herself up into a sitting position as Kara’s face filled with concern.

“God, I’m so sorry, did I do something-”

“No. No you didn’t-.. It wasn’t you.” Lena cut her off immediately, deciding it was best to just get everything out as quickly as she could before she lost her nerve. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“O- Oh.” the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrow appeared almost instantly as her eyes filled with tears.

“Please don’t cry.” Lena reached out a hand to wipe at Kara’s cheek, before realizing that she was also crying. “It’s nothing that you did, you were perfect. I just.. It hurts too much. I can’t keep doing this with you knowing that I’m in love with you and it can never be anything more than sex. I don’t blame you for it either, we just feel how we feel.”

“I-.. You.. What?!” Kara looked completely shattered, tears streaming down her face, but there was also an air of confusion around her. “Y- You thought this was only sex?”

“Well.. Yeah?”

“Oh my god, Lena.” Kara immediately shuffled up the bed to pull a still-confused Lena into her arms. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s my fault for not communicating with you properly. I thought that we were, you know, _dating._ I just thought that you wanted to keep it private for a little while, just between us.”

“Wait, really?”

“Really. I love you, too.”

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's get back to business."


	28. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a soft little excerpt from lena's wedding vows bc i felt like making myself cry here on this day

_Kara Danvers, _

_The day I met you, I had no idea the impact that you would have on my life. Thinking back on that day now, it seems as though I were naive. You were always different, from the very first moment. _

_You saw me. Just Lena - and honestly, I’m not really sure who she is anymore. I don’t think she ever knew herself very well. You changed everything, that day. You were the butterfly that set off a hurricane of self love and acceptance within me._

_I’ve fallen in love twice since I’ve known you. Firstly, with you, of course. You are everything to me, and it is the greatest honor of my life to be the one who loves you, and be loved by you in return._

_Secondly, though, I’ve fallen in love with myself. It was a journey that I had to walk alone, but you were the bridge that helped me get there. Seeing myself through your eyes has been life changing, and I can’t imagine anyone else standing by my side._

_I once believed love was burning red, but Kara Danvers, it is so incredibly golden. You are love and happiness and strength. You are the sunsets by the beach back home in Midvale. You are the stars in the sky at night. You are the love of my life._

_I can’t believe I get to spend my forever with you._


	29. Heels

It had only been a week. Or at least, it had only been _official _for a week. Either way, it hadn’t been all that long, so it was understandable that the initial excitement hadn’t worn off yet - and honestly, she hoped that it never would.

Kara bounded up the stairs towards _their_ apartment, feeling giddy and so ridiculously in love that she worried she might actually burst from the sheer joy inside her chest.

Lena had gotten off work earlier that day so that they could celebrate their official first week of living together - even though they’d technically been living together for the last few months - and Kara could already smell the mouthwatering wafts of whatever her girlfriend was currently cooking.

She fumbled with her shiny new key for a few seconds before lining it up and letting herself inside. Lena’s heels were lined up neatly alongside Kara’s sneakers and work shoes - the sight made her heart swell.

“Hey babe.” Kara smiled as she deposited her keys in the bowl alongside Lena’s before greeting her girlfriend with a kiss.

“Hey darling, how was work?” Lena asked as she stretched up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck.

“It was good, I’ll tell you about it later. I’m too hungry right now, what are you making?” She asked as she sniffed around the room.

“Lasagna, and hopefully edible home-made garlic bread.” Lena giggled at Kara’s answering moan of approval.

“God, I love coming home to you.”

“I love having you come home to me.”


	30. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did lena's vows so I figured I might as well do a little excerpt from kara's too <33

_Lena Luthor,_

_ From the very first moment that I met you, there was something that I couldn’t seem to shake - my unwavering urge to trust you. I’ve always been a pretty good judge of character, but sometimes that makes me naive. There was just something about you, though, something pulling me to believe in you. Thinking about it now, I think my heart always knew yours was the heart that it was destined to fall in love with._

_You are the light that shines from a star long fallen. Sometimes I wonder if you were up there with me all those years, the recycled energy from an imploding star sent to earth to give me my happily ever after._

_You taught me strength and bravery in a way that I hadn’t quite known before. You helped me find those things within myself - just Kara. I’ve never had to hide behind a mask with you, and for one of the first times in my life, I was enough just as I was._

_Thank you for trusting me with your heart, and thank you for being someone that I can trust unwaveringly with my own._

_I will live every single day of my life as someone who is worthy of you. I will always be right there by your side, for however long our forever is._


	31. El Mayarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaand... DONE
> 
> i'm so proud of myself for actually making it all the way through this, it was a nice distraction from my writers block w my other fics but i'm so ready to get back to them now
> 
> thank you SO MUCH to every single one of you who left kudos or a comment etc etc, they really mean more to me than i can say
> 
> and lastly, HAPPY HALLOWEEN GAYS

To say she felt happy would be the understatement of the century.

Kara felt wonderful.

She felt overjoyed, giddy, gleeful, exuberant. She felt as though she were made up entirely of warm, floaty love.

Kara had planned her first date with Lena down to the very last second - the flowers, the food, her outfit - but nothing could have prepared her for the actual evening.

It went just as she had always dreamt about, and yet it was infinitely better because it was _real_.__ It had actually happened. In all of her daydreaming and fantasizing, Kara never allowed herself to dare think that it was an actual possibility - and yet, it was.

Lena had blushed all cute when Kara had picked her up, she had shakily intertwined their fingers as they’d taken a walk down the shoreline. Kara had given Lena her scarf, and Lena had looked so incredibly adorable with her cheeks tinged pink from the cold that Kara had pressed a soft kiss to her lips right there by the water.

They had eaten at the most subtle little restaurant that Kara could find. It was almost entirely empty, but she knew from experience that the lack of customers did not reflect the quality of the food. It was perhaps a little selfish that she was grateful for the quiet, but it afforded her some rare time alone with Lena to just talk and relax.

It was usually a little harder for them to do that, Lena was already well known and an increasing number of people were beginning to approach her regardless of where she was or what she was doing. Sometimes they wanted to praise her, but other time they shamelessly spewed words of hatred that usually resulted in Kara leaving an imprint of her hand on the table.

Kara had felt the shift in the air between them as the end of the date had approached, the teasing way Lena kept slipping her bottom lip between her teeth despite the fact that she was trying to play it off as subtle.

Still, she hadn’t wanted to assume anything, so Kara had walked Lena all the way up to her apartment door and wished her a goodnight. It had been Lena who chased the kiss when Kara made to pull away, it had been Lena who dragged her inside and then stripped off both of their shirts.

It had been Lena who rode out her first orgasm of the evening on Kara’s fingers.

“Hello! Earth to Kara!” Alex’s voice jerked Kara out of her thoughts and she felt herself blush furiously as she met the four sets of eyes staring at her around the table. “You’re gonna be late for work if you don’t hurry up and finish your coffee.”

“I can’t be late, I’ll leave without you.” Nia threatened with a smile.

“I have a meeting in twenty minutes, so I need to head out soon too.” Lena reminded her as she fidgeted a little with her hair, ensuring that it fully covered the mark that Kara had left there the previous evening.

They fell into a casual conversation as they each finished up their drinks and thanked the waitress for her service.

“Okay, I really should be going now.” Kara grabbed her coat before standing and pressing a firm kiss to Lena’s lips.

She froze almost immediately, sirens going off throughout her entire body as she realized what she had just done. _Is it alright if we keep things between us for now? You’re so important to me, I don’t want the press or anyone else getting their hands on us just yet._

_ _

They were in public, very in public, and Kara’s lips were _still _pressed to Lena’s.

“Well, I’ll see you later, Lena.” Kara breathed a laugh as she pulled away and then turned to Sam. Of all the things that Lena was expecting, Kara planting a kiss on Sam was most definitely _not _one of them. “Bye Sam.” she proclaimed as she pulled away and then did the exact same thing to Nia.

Alex immediately jumped out of the way the moment that Kara finished with Nia, earning a small laugh from Lena.

“What the hell was that about?” Alex asked both Lena and Sam once Kara had left with Nia.

“I don’t know, doesn’t she believe in all that stronger together stuff? Maybe it’s a new Kryptonian thing she’s trying out. El Mayarah and all that.”

“El Mayarah indeed.” Lena tried to control her blush as she nuzzled further into her scarf.

It was actually Kara’s scarf from the night before, but she prayed that no one would notice.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter - @kashymcgraths


End file.
